The British are coming!
by water raven
Summary: Four Europeans enter Sky High after being kicked out of the Europe version. What will happen if the four appear to the most powerful kids in the whole of the school? WarrenOC MagentaOC rating T for swearing. My sister writes the xman stuff.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sky High, I own my characters however I may not own the many people they are based on.

Summery: There had been rumours spreading though out the students of Sky High during summer vacation of transfer students who: 'had been so bad they got kicked out of Europe' with a reputation that 'puts Peace to shame'.

**There and Back again**

First day back, a certain group of old freshman now new Juniors are amongst a gathering crowd in the sports hall (no barriers, just seats). Principle Powers ordered a gathering of all students and teachers to announce a new plan for the school.

"Quiiieeettt!!!!!"

"Thank you Coach Boomer. Before we begin, freshman are to remain here to be sorted into hero and hero support groups, all other students report to the designated areas of the school to receive a time table, Coach Boomer will tell you these areas after I've finished speaking. Now, I expect you've all enjoyed your vacation, but I also expect all students to leave the immature games at home. As some of the teachers know, I visited a relatively new Super School during a part of last term and summer vacation, I was inspired by that visit to replace the old timetables to include new subjects, you will decide on one creative subject and one extra curriculum subject. These lessons will only be once a week, but, depending on their success, hours may be increased next year. The creative subjects include; Media Studies, Art and Design, 3D design, Textiles, Creative writing and Graphic Design. The extra curriculum activities include: Driving/Flight Theory, Foreign language, Sport, Aromatherapy, Hero's of the past present and future, and (to please most girls) hair and beauty. (Lads sigh, girls gossip) These lessons will begin next week, which means that at some point within the next few days, all students will need to sign up to take the subjects you wish to be placed in, otherwise, Coach Boomer will have the privilege of fitting you into any of the available subjects. Bare in mind, only a certain amount of students can fit into each subject so sign up soon to guarantee your self a place. Now, before I leave, I've heard most of you talk of the transfer students from Europe. They have not been kicked out of their old school! I expect you to treat them equally and not discriminate them or I assure you, you will be dealt with accordingly! Thank you."

Principle Powers transformed into her energy self and darted out of the room leaving the students to be once again ordered around by Coach Boomer.

(Very short, I know but I had to get the characters in at least one lesson together.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Lunch **

Not much has changed in the canteen except a new coat of paint. The famous group of heros (except Warren who simply vanished after they said 'hi' to him) were sitting on an oh too familiar table right by the 'bad lads' table' aka Peaces' spot.

No one had seen these new students yet and to quite frank, it was driving Magenta crazy.

"For God's sake can't they just shut up! (referring to the never ending gossip) If I wanted to know their history I would have went up and asked! (Aggravated growl)" Magenta then dropped her head making a light thump on the table.

"Awww, poor Mags…. Who're they?" Zach's attention flew to a group of four people who he was sure he hadn't seen before. Not a second later than was there a silence followed by a sudden out burst of talk. The subject; the four new kids finally make an appearance!

The group consisted of two boys and two girls, all of which were on the verge of appearing as 'Goths'. They headed for the nearest empty table that just so happened to be Warrens'. They each carried their own bags encrusted in graffiti, badges and patches, of which suited their particular taste in music.

One of the lads wore black jeans with a silver 'Jack Daniels' belt, formerly black and white chequered converse but now visibly coloured in and written on, a well worn fastened black jacket and a deep red slip knot top. But what sets him aside is his choice in hats, nothing other than a top hat on top of a dark brown 'messed up' style mass on his head. Clearly over emphasising his height as he was already the tallest in the group.

The other lad seemed somewhat more reserved than his friend, simple black jeans, black 'trooper' boots, a My Chem. Black Parade top and leather jacket. His dominant features being of a ghostly white complexion with shoulder length tangled black hair. By far the least approachable of the group especially with a forever-present solemn look on his face.

The two girls were busy sniggering to each other as they notice the whole room freeze when they entered.

The first girl had dark red loose curled hair, a long deep purple skirt, striped purple and deep blue socks, blue flat glittery shoes, AC/DC top and a black Mac that went down to just before her knees. Her make-up involved mascara, eyeliner done in an Egyptian style and purple eye shadow. Aside from her fashion taste and ever-present glint of mischief, was her unique (for loss of a better word) laugh which made her the vocal point of the group as she appeared less apprehensive person to approach.

The other girl had a more rock/emo twist in her cloths. Again black jeans but loose fitting, converse shoes with a grey and white 'tattoo' style pattern, black tee-shirt with a Nirvarna smiley face, black gloves revealing the ends of her fingers and thumbs, and a very dark green trench coat with more than obvious wear and tear evident especially around the bottom. She had straight auburn hair that went just past her shoulders. Make-up involved mascara, eyeliner and dark eye shadow. Her dominant feature apart from her sly grin and trench coat was pitch black eyes with red iris's that had a devilish feel about them, especially with her eye make-up.

Apart from the guy in the top hat, they were similar in height and concealed their build with their cloths although appeared healthy (If you haven't imagined it, top hat guy is slim built with muscle enough for a Football player (for all normal people otherwise known as soccer players in U.S).

After dumping their bags at Warren's table, they joined a queue for food at one end of the canteen.

"Let's introduce ourselves." Layla suggested

"Err, I think not, did you see them!" Ethan almost shouted.

"So."

"Sooo, they're not very friendly. Warren is the perfect example, even after last year, he is now avoiding us."

"He's not avoiding us…He just…" Will tried to find an excuse for Warrens' avoidance of them throughout the day, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"When they get back, I'm gonna say hi, you comin' Will? Magenta?"

"Yeah, whatever." Unfortunately Magenta had gone off in her own little world the moment she saw the transfers enter the room.

* * *

Shortly after, three of the group returned with a mountain of chips to share and their own drinks.

"Err, Hi. My name's Layla, this is Will and Magenta." The three gave nervous smiles. The three transfers rose their eyebrows as they remaind.

"Congrats, you are officially the only students who had the nerve to talk to us." The guy in the top hat said as he elevated a chip to his mouth.

"Hi." The dark red head girl said, "I'm Pandora or 'Pan', Mr. Top Hat is Eddie slash Ed slash Hat," She said smiling indicating to the lad opposite her, "and this is Crow." She indicated to the lad next to Eddie, furthest from Lyla's group, who gave a nod in acknowledgement "I would introduce you to Gambit but she's busy arguing with the cook." Pan laughed a bit

"We hear you're from Europe…" Will started with an uncomfortable movement.

"Yup, but more so England, well, for Pan it's Africa slash England slash god knows where." That earned Eddie a chip to his face.

"You don't seem as bad as people let on…"

"As Gambit say's many a time; 'don't you go judging books before the first chapter! Or nick it in her case.'" Pan emphasised her words by lightly hitting the table with her fists.

"How come you're here now?" Magenta asked

"Well…"

Eddie cut in, "Cut a long story short, we got into a fight with the chavs, then the 'popular' kids, then our teachers, then our parents. Bare in mind, we started none of those fights!"

"Yeah we just finished them." Crow mumbled in a just about audible voice. The Pan's group lightly chuckled at his words whilst he resumed his previous 'bored stiff' expression. Layla's group exchanged slightly worried looks.

"The food is officially crap!" The girl in the trench coat landed in her seat next to Pan with a frown on her face, "And when I give them advice, they practically tell me to eff off."

"What did you advise." Crow, again mumbled.

"Themed days; roast dinners mainly, and fresh tomatoes, and cheesecake..."

"Aww, poor Gambit. You'll have to make your own roasts now." Eddie grinned as he ate.

"Gam, this is Lyla, Will and Magenta." Pan indicated to the group of three

"Hello." Gambit gave a wave and pursued the plate of chips as the mountain was drastically reducing in size. "Y'know, there's a reason why the school put seats around a table."

Lyla, Will and Mags looked at her slightly confused.

"Sit down." Gambit indicated to the empty half of the bench.

"Oh, sorry but we kind of left our friends on another table." Will said pointing to Zach and Ethan.

"Oh I can't be bothered moving." Gambit frowned holding her chin up with her hand.

"Lazy." Eddie threw a chip her way

"Blame the damn birds," She argued, "Wakening me up at ungodly hours…"

"Not at 10 am!"

"Not when your neighbour plays Shaggy's Mr Boomwhatever at 7am"

"Still not ungodly…"

"I had two hours loss of valuable beauty sleep."

"It looks like you needed it too."

"Your signing your own death certificate..."

"An ungodly hour is when a prick of a freak neighbour wakes you up at 4 am asking to borrow some cheese."

"That didn't happen."

"It could! I have a hell of a freaky neighbour!"

"Isn't he your dad's arch enemy?"

"Yeah but he doesn't know it yet…"

"Who? Your dad or the repo guy?." Crow cut in.

"Okay, enough you three, now say bye-bye to the three musketeers." Pan chimed as if she were talking to two year olds.

"Bye-bye" Eddie and Gambit said in union. Crow just nodded.

And so the two groups separated.

* * *

"Well…?" Zach asked as soon as the three friends sat down to resume their lunch.

"They're a little weird. They're from England…" Magenta began.

"Though their accents aren't like the ones on TV…" Will cut in.

"They here because they had a few fights with people…"

"Over what?" Ethan asked

"Didn't say."

"Now I'm worried." Zach replied

"But they're nice, and funny…" Layla attempted to support the British teens.

"In a weird way…" Magenta added.

"When's next period?

"20 minutes"

"Okay, after this should we put our names down for those new lessons?"

"Sure, what're you takin'?"

"I was thinking creative writing and a language…"

"I'm doin' metal works and drivin'/flyin' theory…" Zack pushed in

"Those are way popular y'know, good luck getting in." Mags reasoned with a sarcastic chuckle

"What are you doin' then?"

"Media and language. Apparently in Media you get to make a music video as well as publish a news article."

"Oh, I might do that now!" Layla said enthusiastically

"How about you two?" Zach asked the two remainder members of the group

"Graphics and heroes of the past…" Ethan answered but cut off from the rest of his sentence.

"I'll do Media and Language with Layla" Will said smiling at his girlfriend.

"We should have asked what those four were doing…" Layla pondered

"Oh, well they're gone now so you can't." Magenta pointed out. And true to her word, the group of four had left leaving a few chips on the plate.

* * *

(I made them almost Goths to make them more so the 'outcasts' since Warren appears more 'rock' and everyone else appears as either liking Pop, R&B, Rap or Punk) 


	3. Author's plea

* * *

Listen up! I need lessons for Sky High! I've got the 'experimental' ones that I've written in the first chapter however the only original lesson that I can remember is the Mad Science one. So if any other fics have mentioned them or you have a good one, please tell me otherwise I don't know what to do!

* * *

Help me pleeeaaasse! (imagine sad puppy face)

xxxx water raven xxxx

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Boomeantalist: I'm a Brit and darn proud of it ; ) Aww thanks for the review (big hugs) And that's an amazing question! Are there chavs in America? All you Americans please tell me and Boom! Big cookie for those who guessed corretly on who the OC's got into a fight with!

Lacefine: Cheers! That lesson is gonna feature in the next two chappies!

Frodocat: Yey! Thanks, I can now fill in a timetable for them!

Day 2; Wednesday

The new students timetables were properly sorted now, however, it left Gambit alone for lunch today, absent of Ed and Pan for two days and absent of Crow for one. How was she to survive without either gagging Ed, laughing/interesting conversations with Pan or debating/reading with Crow? She felt like shouting Infamy! Infamy! They've all got it in for me!

Today, her only difference in clothing was her top, which was now white with black lettering 'I once read about the evils of drink so I gave up…reading'.

She sat on the same lunch table as yesterday hoping someone would pop up whilst she listened to Lost prophets whilst reading a comic. Suddenly she found that the comic was ripped away from her and was now in the hands of a tall, dark haired lad with a death glare that could quite possible scare the living daylights out of any other person…just not her.

"Move. This is my spot." He said in a deep growl.

"No. You didn't say please and you snatched my property, and I do believe that is considered a crime." Gambit replied sitting up straight, MP3 now turned off as

she folded her arms with a solid look of annoyance.

The lad threw down her comic and repeated his phrase in a darker tone.

"If this is your spot, can I sit next to it?" Gambit coolly replied.

"No."

"Then I'm stayin'" She got out her headphones again and placed her MP3 on the table, but before she knew it, her MP3 was melted to an unsightly hump.

"Now that's just mean."

"Like I said, Move!" Suddenly, the canteen grew quiet, flames were dancing in the lads' eyes.

"Make me." Gambit soon regretted that. The lad powered up before her eyes and turned over the table. His hands were now covered in orange flame. The

students present either ran off or, like most, stayed and chanted 'Fight!' over and over.

Gambit stood up, feeling the frustration pouring from this human flamethrower.

"Bare in mind, this is your fault for resorting to violence." Then Gambit removed a pack of playing cards from her trench coat readying them for use. A sly smile formed on her lips, eye's faintly glowing as she readied her destructive powers.

He threw what seemed more like a warning shot near her feet, but Gambit stood stock still and began to create a kinetic charge in one of the cards she was holding causing it to glow a pale red.

"You do not want to cross me!" The flamethrower bellowed

"It's you who's doing the crossing!" Gambit countered.

What occurred next was the equivalent to a two-person war. Explosions shook the canteen every time Gambit released a charged card; bystanders began to flee. The canteen was on the verge of being crippled. Gambit was easily dodging the short bursts of flame creating counter attacks to try and confuse the hot head.

"Gambit stop!" Pan had sensed the use of her friends powers just before she entered her class and ran to the scene. Her sudden interference led to a slight pause in the fighting.

"Pandora's right Gambit, ENOUGH!" Principle Powers, shortly followed by other teachers and curious students came from behind Pan. "I thought I had a promise from the two of you that there will be no fighting! Both of you, come with me." The two teens had no other choice than to follow their Principle whilst the other teachers cleared the corridors enough to allow cleaners through.

* * *

Powers had led the two to the detention room. 

"Gambit, do not attempt to use your powers here, this room neutralises them. We need to re-evaluated that promise of yours and see that it never happens again or I'll have to allow the mad science lab to invent something that will keep your powers neutralised through out the year. Mr. Peace, I know this summer has been difficult for you but that is no excuse for fights. You will both remain here until I see fit to release you. I will see that your things are brought to you." And on that last note, she left, locking the door behind her.

The two stood opposite one another exchanging cold stares. Unfortunately Gambit had enough and sat down. Warren followed suite after a long pause.

"I can't believe you did that to my MP3."

"Is that all you're worried about?"

"That and what me mates are gonna say."

The two sat in what felt like a long silence.

"I'm Gambit by the way."

"You gonna tell anyone your real name?"

"Not that I have planned, no."

Another pause.

"Do I have to call you Mr. Peace too?"

She was met with an angry, dark stare.

"Fine, Peace it is. Forgive me if I laugh at the irony."

Yet another pause. A teacher came in with their bags, placed them on the table then left without a word. Gambit immediately got up and retrieved both bags handing Warrens' to him.

"Err…thanks."

"The sooner Principle Tinker bell sees we're bein' nice, the sooner we get out of this room. It's like a bloody lab minus the equip."

Warren removed a book from his bag: Mary Shelly's Frankenstein.

"That's a good book, seen the movie?"

"No."

"It's good…want me to shut up?"

Warren gave her one of those sarcastic 'what d'you think' looks.

And with that Gambit removed her own book, Memnoch the Devil by Anne Rice.

* * *

Two hours passed until they were allowed to leave the room. 

Gambit plastered a fake smile to her face claiming that they were now friends and won't blow up any more school property and so on.

"The least you could do is act like we won't murder each other on school property."

"Trust me, I did you favour by not speaking."

"Yeah sure whatever. One lesson left and we leave this damn floating boring thing! I shall wave a flag in celebration." Gambit stated stretching and waving a finger.

"Are you following me?" Warren asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Why in God's name Mr. Peace, would I follow you? My next lesson just so happens to be in this general direction. It's just a matter of following the lockers until I come across a sign saying girl's changing room."

For some reason Warren paused, 'Changing room?' He asked a little sceptical.

Gambit sarcastically replied, "Yes Mr Peace, the room next to the boy's changing room, can you register that or is it too much?"

"Don't tell me she's got virtual villains next." Warren pleaded mostly to himself.

"What? Oh well, look on the bright side, what are chances of two trouble makes being paired up? Besides, we have to work with sidekicks."

Warren sighed and thought _at least she won't be anywhere near me_.

Author's note: I've somewhat got a plan for the story, tell me how graphic you want it in romantic scenes or whether you want them at all. I remain open for lesson ideas (no offence to anyone) I am also open for adjustments in the plot. Reviews are my food, so give me your ideas Sky High based or not, I don't mind, Feed Meee!


	5. Chapter 4

Virtual villains

Boys locker room

"What the fuck!" Crow held up his florescent kit.

"No wonder mum made us late and picked them up herself." Eddie held his own kit against him. "What possessed them to pick orange and blue? I'd rather go back to our old ones."

"At least they ended up black with god knows what…" Crow mumbled.

"I'll wear the trakkies but that's about it…and the trainers."

"I'm gonna ask Pan to shred mine…ya think I can skive?"

Eddie turned to face him leaning on a locker, "Ya know, this is the most I've held a somewhat conversation with you where we actually agree…" a sentence which earned him a glare of the 'shut your face' kind.

Warren entered the locker room looking somewhat determined and headed straight to his locker which just so happened to be the one Eddie propped himself up upon. "Move." A simple word yet with the icy tone Warren said it in Eddie moved a step to the left onto the next locker. A direction he regretted as he found himself whacked with a locker door.

"feckin' hell! That was uncalled for!" Ed cries rubbing his forehead. No response. "Jesus! Ah! Bloody…urrgh!" Eddie walked over to Crow still a _little_ flustered.

Warren changed to his kit without a second thought to the mildly cursing European not two feet away from him.

"If your that pissed off punch him." Crow spoke in a mildly amused for Crow voice

"Not allowed. Mum would kill. Seriously. Ya know, I've got an idea…" Eddie replied grabbing his kit and almost running over all the other lads in the stuffy room slowly followed by Crow.

* * *

'Hero's over there! Sidekicks there! Right! Numbers!' Boomer had found it easier lately to number the teens then have them call them back to him in order, he had every right to as it was fast and effective. 

'One!' 'Two!' 'Three…' And so on until the complete class of twenty-two was called out. Boomer quickly inspected all of the students as they called out their numbers. I deep frown crossed his face when it go to one of the new students.

'Where's your kit?'

'It suffered a regrettable incident by my locker and in the process deemed both my own and my friend's un-wearable.'

'How exactly?!'

'Well y'know how sometimes you accidentally use your powers…'

Boomer simply glared.

'Riiiight…They blew up.'

'Blew up?!'

'Yup, here's the proof' she held up a plastic bag pulling strips of blackened material out of them. "And before you say it was purposefully done, I'll have you know I'm known to blow things up when I'm thinking real hard." Gambit suppressed a smile.

'Have kits for next week.' Boomer frowned.

'Yes sir.' they murmured.

'Peace! Popsicle! You're up! Defeat your villain!' Warren and Ethan moved to the centre of the gym clad in light armour. Boomer seemed to have a tendency to put bullies and wimps together. No offence.

"Y'know, I'm dead proud of you Ed. There are brains in there somewhere!" Gambit exclaimed as they headed for the rafters to pretend to watch.

'Whooda thought I have brains eh? An' ta think I was gonna get pan to do it.'

'Why couldn't I do it.'

''Cause your less likely to actually do something without thinking your doin' it whereas can be careless.'

'ahh yes I forgot. Anyways, who we rooting for, goodie or baddie?'

* * *

Thursday Night/Morning 

Gambit POV

This is me typing an e-mail to my traitor of a sister. How dare she bugger off to Uni leaving me to fend for myself! Oh well, revenge plot tomorrow, too tired.

Sender; RoyalFlushInTheAss

To; ClyroBulletAvengedLollipop

…The week was…well let's just say interesting shall we? The lesson gaps were filled up with 'Private Study', as if! Like anyone would study when technically it was a free period, well, some might, but they're the smart gits who already know everything so what's the point in being surrounded by them? I suppose they would do it for you given half the chance.

Oh crap. Clocks have it in for me. As do computers. Hell the world has it in for me! And now I feel like watching Monty Python, what fun what joy! (note the annoyance) I'm sleepy! I can't help the fact it's half twelve and I've gotta be up at seven to get ready for the damn bus to go to that damn floating thing that's kinda eerie when there aren't any fences and you can't fly. Oh well. Time to log off I suppose. Hope you're enjoyin' Uni. I can't believe you got to stay! No fair! Anyways, some lad at school apparently has it in for me…and again with the in for me's! Oh well, I'll see what pranks I can get away with here. Pan says hi an' bye. I suppose the others do too if they were somewhat conscience.

Luv ya an' leave ya!

Gam… or rather Crash, we've sorta named ourselves characters out of ice age heh!

PS. I'm calling you Scrat by the way

Pps. We should really get some sort of express messenger thing or skype like thing…any suggestions?

'You'll get red eyes for starin' at that thing too long.' Pan whined at me whilst in an upside down position on her bottom bunk.

'I was born with red eyes!'

'Shush, you'll wake everyone. Besides they'll go bloodshot and that's nasty with you…'

'I know, I know. I've quit off now so you can finally get some shut eye.' I said climbing into my bunk.

'How's Em?'

'She's fine. Now shut up and let me sleep.' I sorta crash landed on my bed, hence the new name, Crash.

'Only if I have the last word.' I could hear her rustling in her bed trying to get comfy.

'Okay.'

'Night.'

'Night.' I said smiling to myself, knowing what this will cause…

'What happened to me having the last word?'

'you just did.'

'Gam! Just be quiet!'

'Night.'

'Night.'

'Sleep tight.'

'Oi!' She said as loud as she dared.

I finally gave in and let Oi be our word for the night. Since the four of us wound up in a three bed roomed house, Pan and me share, as do Eddie and Crow. And last but not least, the other room is occupied by the lovely Eddie's mum, Carol. But I prefer Mrs. Eddie's Mum, for some reason I like it and she doesn't mind it. Only when I'm serious (which is more often than you may think) I call her Carol. So I settle in, take a look around my now dark room which will be green and purple in the morning, turn over and nod off.

* * *

Authors Note; Soooooooooooo sorry for letting this slip my mind! You know what it's like being nagged to get a job? Of course you don't unless you got my mum! Then she criticised me for letting a job slip because the hours were too long! Do you want me to fail college?! Ah well, soz again. Oh and I got a nasty review so blame that person most. Till I remember again or decide to post something bigger…preferably… 

storyranger; like you, very nice person. Music class could be very interesting...yup me mind's buzzin'! I should get a zapper...

ruggedangle0426; yey i'm funny! Finally! my life's ambition is complete! drinks all around!

lacefine; I HAVE NICKED THAT LESSON! How d'ya like it so far, don't worry, i'm gonna do more on it, just give me a villain and who'd ya want to see fighting it. That goes for everyone who's reading this, most votes wins.

Y'know as I read these reviews, there's a box in the corner of each one saying 'abuse', I'm not abusin anyone! and I certainly hope no one's thinkin' of abusin me! Have I replied to these reviews already? I can't remeber, goes to show how long I 've been away, I'm suffering from fiction withdrawal.


End file.
